1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a touch screen panel integrated into a liquid crystal display, a method of manufacturing the touch screen panel, and a touch sensing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel can be installed on a front surface of an electronic display device, such as a personal computer, a laptop or a portable media player (“PMP”) and can be touched using a finger or a pen. Also, text or pictures can be written or drawn through the touch screen panel, thus the touch screen panel is a form of input device for inputting a specific command or data to an electronic device. Recently, as demand for user convenience increases, there is a desire for an improved touch screen panel.
A touch screen panel can be classified as a resistive overlay type or a capacitive overlay type. In a capacitive overlay type touch screen panel, a lower electrode and an upper electrode, which are patterned in directions perpendicular to each other, are separated by a dielectric material and a capacitive change due to touch at the intersection of the lower electrode and the upper electrode is recognized. In the resistive overlay type touch screen panel, a lower electrode and an upper electrode, which are patterned in directions perpendicular to each other, are separated by a spacer and a resistive change due to contact of the lower electrode and the upper electrode by touch is recognized.
The touch screen panel may be used in a display device, for example, by being disposed on a front surface of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) or by being integrated into the LCD. When the touch screen panel is integrated into the LCD, an overall thickness of the LCD may be reduced so as to facilitate a reduction of a thickness of a display device. In addition a separate module assembly process may be omitted, thus improving productivity.
However, in a touch screen panel integrated into an LCD, a touch sensor column spacer, which is electrically connected to a common electrode in an upper substrate, is made to touch a sensing line in a lower substrate due to a touch by a user. Thus a signal of the common electrode is delivered to the sensing line, and a location of the touch is recognized. This type of a touch sensor is the resistive overlay type and it can be difficult for such a touch sensor to recognize multiple touches. Also, sensing lines disposed in an X direction and a Y direction are desirably disposed respectively in the lower substrate for reading coordinates in the X-direction and the Y-direction so that an aperture ratio of the display devices may be decreased.